1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tree stand, and in particular to a stand which can be used to climb and support a load in a tree.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Tree stands are load supporting platforms used primarily by hunters. The stands are used to climb a tree and to support a hunter at an elevated position on the trunk of a tree. Most conventional tree stands are formed of two parts, including a top or seat platform and a bottom or footrest platform. Examples of such tree stands are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,488,620, issued to L. R. Gibson on Dec. 18, 1984; 4,589,522, issued to D. L. Shelton on May 10, 1986; 4,596,309, issued to J. W. Venson on Jun. 24, 1986; 4,942,942, issued to R. E. Bradley on Jul. 24, 1990; 5,097,925, issued to G. T. Walker, Jr. on Mar. 24, 1992; 5,234,076, issued to R. L. Louk et al on Aug. 10, 1993; 5,775,464, issued to B. D. Gardner on Jul. 7, 1998; 5,842,541, issued to N. Arcuri on Dec. 1, 1998; 5,862,883, issued to S. N. Carriere on Jan. 26, 1999; 5,921,348, issued to J. M. Louk et al on Jul. 13, 1999; 5,975,242, issued to R. R. Woller et al on Nov. 2, 1999 and 6,264,000, issued to S. M. Johnson on Jul. 24, 2001.
There are literally dozens of different tree stands available in the marketplace. In general, existing tree stands are somewhat complicated and bulky, and consequently expensive to manufacture. Moreover, many two platform stands are not readily stackable, and thus are difficult to carry through the woods. In other words, in spite of the large number of different tree stands available, there is still room for improvement.
An object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple, collapsible tree stand, which is easy to erect and collapse, and which is readily stackable to facilitate carrying.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tree stand which when mounted on a tree trunk can be securely locked in one position, reducing the danger of rotation or other movement on the trunk.
Accordingly, the invention relates to a tree stand comprising a planar load supporting platform; locking arms on one end of said platform with spaced apart free ends; teeth rotatable on said locking arms for engaging a tree trunk at spaced apart locations; support arms pivotally connected to sides of said platform having first ends pivotally connected to opposite sides of said platform, and second, free ends, said support arms being rotatable between a collapsed position against said platform and an erect position in which said free ends of the support arms are elevated above the platform; a substantially V-shaped end wall pivotally connected to said free ends of said support arms; said end wall being rotatable between a collapsed position overlying the platform for storage or transporting of the stand, and an erect position in which the end wall is substantially perpendicular to the platform; a catch on said platform for releasably locking said end wall in the erect position; a belt having free ends slidable in said free ends of said support arms for forming a first loop around a tree; latches on said support arms for releasably locking the free ends of said belt in the free ends of said support arms; a cord having one end attached to said platform for forming a second loop around a tree beneath said first loop; and tensioner on said platform for tensioning and releasably locking a second end of said cord to the platform, whereby the platform can be securely anchored to a tree.